The interior of a computer chassis commonly is accessible via a door pivotably connected to an exterior face of the chassis. To that end, such a computer chassis typically includes an interior that contains internal computer components, an access port for accessing the internal components from the exterior of the chassis, and a door that removably covers the access port. The interior of a computer chassis commonly contains the many well known hardware components included a conventional computer system, such as a motherboard, expansion cards, memory, and system busses. Removable media drives, such as floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives, also may be contained within the interior of a computer chassis. Accordingly, removable media may be inserted into such drives via the door.
When the interior of such a chassis is accessed, the computer door is pivoted to extend outwardly from the chassis, consequently interfering with access to the internal components within the chassis. For example, while testing an expansion computer card, the computer door may limit the angles that a person may insert testing equipment for testing the card. This limitation may require that the card be removed from the chassis for testing. Removing the card for testing, however, is cumbersome and inconvenient. Moreover, the computer door is more likely to be inadvertently broken off when extending outwardly from the chassis.